


Klance in Highschool .v. (AU)

by GrapePancakes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Imma add more as this fanfic progresses-, Jealous Lance?, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Half-Siblings, Kissing, Kosmo ruff ruff, Multi, eH-, no beta we die like zarkon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapePancakes/pseuds/GrapePancakes
Summary: Ight- this my first fanfic, not really. I made a few on Wattpad but they decided to be a bitch so now im on here and Fanfiction.net. You can find my user somewhere-Anyways, to the actual SuMMArYY~ TwT ~Keith was a student at highschool. A pretty normal student, to everyone else that is. When he wasn't at school, he was the leader of a famous band called "Voltron". He has tried his best to hide his secret, moving schools each time someone was suspicious of him. Now, he ends up at another one, lonely again. Will he stay this time? Will he be able to keep the secret a secret?..Lance, a typical highschool jock, has a girlfriend, somewhat good grades and a target to bully, Keith. He found the raven-haired man attractive but he had declined his request to be friends so now hes taking revenge by bullying. What if Lance finds out? What will Lance do?Their journey together begins when their friends forced them to agree to having a sleepover with each other.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

~ Prologue P. 1~

_3rd pov_

* * *

On a Monday morning, Keith woke up bright and early at 6 a.m after being disturbed by snoring from his band members. He groaned, getting out the pile of people snuggled together. He smiled at them, looking away quickly if one of them woke up. He walked away to the bathroom, only coming out a few minutes later with different clothes on. Walking to the kitchen, he pondered of what to make for them(YeS KWEiTh cAn CooK-). Deciding on some pasta, he quickly rushed to make it.

_~skiPPP~_

He put some of it in plates, quickly eating some himself. He grabbed his bag and walked out the house, not before washing his plate and leaving a note or the house would be gone by the time he had come back. He looked back at all of them one last time before closing the door. 'Highschool, here I come.. For the twentieth time this year' He thought, gripping onto his bag straps tightly.


	2. Prologue Part.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finally made it to the steps of hell! Meeting new friends and making new enemies greet him along the way, YIKES! How bumpy can this day get? He has barely made it through half a day and he's already exhausted, not to mention his concert tonight. Read to find out how Keith will manage through! Hope you enjoy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was more cheery than i hoped for but okay- anyway, i'm sooo sorry for taking so long to write this chapter- hhhhhhhhhhh  
> i cant believe ive actually made it this far- i normally would have deleted this long ago if i were my past self. I will try to make the chapters longer considering the first part was ONlY 169 words- im really tryinggg. But i hope you enjoy the second part of the prologue!

As he walked down the streets, he noticed the other children happily playing with each other. He could briefly remember himself the same way back then, his head hung low while he remembered all the memories. Shaking his head, he looked up and carried on with a faster pace, gladly leaving the happy and small rays of sunshine behind him.

~~.-.~~ Skippity Skoppity~~.-.~~

He finally reached the doors to hell. He couldn't deny it, the building was beautiful, from the soft color of the walls to the fountain of water in front. He realized he was gaping, quickly closing his mouth as he hung his head low and walked through the doors.

'Just like I thought..' He mumbled quietly, hearing the whispers fly around the room like a falcon. Ignoring all the stares, he looked around trying to find the principle's office. While looking, he unintentionally bumped into a big man. Making a small 'oof!' sound as hit bum hit the floor, he could notice the guy he bumped into had fallen too. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking at where i was walking and-" They got up, speaking really quick. "No,no it's fine. It's kinda my fault too, I wasn't looking either." Keith cut him off, chuckling slightly. "I haven't seen you around before, are you new?" They questioned while helping Keith off the ground. "Yeah.. Is it that obvious?.." He said awkwardly. "Not really! I practically know everyone around here and since I've never seen you, I just assumed, sorry. But since you are new, do you need help with anything? It can be my apology for bumping into you." They said with an apologetic smile. "No it's fine, I said I wasn't looking either. But can you help me find the principle's office? I can't seem to find it." He asked. "Of course! Follow me." They said happily, pulling his arm along the process of running.

"So, what's your name? I'm Hunk! He/him if you needed to know." They- Hunk spiked up while walking. "Oh, uh.. I'm Keith, he/him." Keith said staring at his feet. "Well Keith, this is the principle's office! It was nice meeting you,hope to see you around! The principle should give you a map if you ask him cause this school can be pretty confusing." Hunk said smiling, "Bye!" He said, waving before he turned and walked off to the distant. "Bye." He spoke before Hunk could get out of ear-reach(I really hope that makes sense- I'm not that good at grammar-). He then sighed and went in the principle's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! that was longer than i expected- I'm afraid to say there is gonna be another part to the prologue, I'm so sorryyy. I promise that the next WILL be the final of the prologues, I hope -_-"  
> But I really hope you enjoyed this part, I hope you won't have to wait too long for the next part of the prologue-


End file.
